Henry Stein
is a former animator and the main protagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Having been away from his former workplace for 30 years, a letter from his old friend, Joey Drew, draws Henry back to the studio to discover "something special". It soon becomes clear that the thing Joey wanted to show, the Ink Machine, is no mere animation tool, but also works to bring cartoon characters to life in a very horrifying detail. Now, Henry must use his wits to survive the cartoon horrors that stalk the halls of the abandoned studio and escape to the outside world, in any way possible to free himself from their wrath. Personality Henry is a soft-spoken man and rarely expresses emotions stronger than minor shock and/or annoyance upon seeing the bizarre happenings at the studio. Despite this, he also seems to be curious about his surroundings and the things he doesn't remember since his departure 30 years ago. He does show signs of optimism and a positive attitude on rare occasions, as evidenced during his interactions with Boris and an old audio log from his employment at the studio. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The game begins after Henry receives a letter from Joey Drew, asking him to visit the workshop. Upon entering, he quickly discovers that the power is still running and that references to the studio's creation, Bendy, are strewn throughout the environment. It isn't long before he finds the Ink Machine and decides to activate it to see what it does. During his exploration in the studio to find the six items necessary to turn the Machine on, Henry is shocked to discover the dissected corpse of Boris the Wolf, strapped to a table. He wonders what Joey could have been doing to do this. He restores the ink pressure in the projector room, then returns to the break room and pulls a switch to turn the Ink Machine on. He goes back to the area where he previously found the Ink Machine, only to find that the entrance has been blocked off from the outside. As he approaches, a twisted and deformed ink monster by the name of "Bendy" suddenly appears and lunges for Henry to knock him down before vanishing. As the studio begins to flood with ink, Henry runs for the exit door but the floor beneath him breaks and sends him falling downward, trapping him in the studio's basement. Slowly draining the flood of ink as he ventures deeper, Henry uses an Axe to break open a boarded door barring his path. Entering a strange room with a pentagram in the center, Henry is suddenly struck down with pain, seeing visions of strange images as the walls begin to bleed ink. He collapses to the floor unconscious. Chapter 2: The Old Song Henry regains consciousness in the same room he passed out in. After he retrieves his axe that was propped against a coffin, he heads down to Utility Shaft 9, remarking his surprise at the size of the studio in his absence. He soon discovers evidence that he is not alone in the studio, finding graffiti and more diary cassettes from the former employees that speak about how the Ink Machine affected their daily working lives. While walking down an inky hall, Henry notices Sammy Lawrence, who is now a strange ink-covered figure, passing by from the other hall and whistling while carrying a Bendy cutout. As soon as he approaches where Sammy went, Henry is baffled to find that Sammy has walked through the wall. He enters the Music Department hall shortly after, the entrance to the audio recording sections of the studios where music and voices were recorded for the Bendy cartoons. Finding that the exit to the department is blocked off by another ink flood, Henry focuses on trying to drain it. He is also attacked by Searchers numerous times, strange creatures made of ink that appear out of the puddles in the ground. After activating the ink pump from Sammy's office to drain the flood, Henry is suddenly hit on the back of his head and knocked out by an unknown assailant. When he comes to, he finds that he has been attacked and tied up by Sammy Lawrence, the former music director transformed into a being of ink and driven into a religious devotion to "Bendy". Thinking that the Ink Demon will free him from the body he considers to be a prison and abyss, he decides to use Henry as a sacrifice to "Bendy". In the commotion, however, "Bendy" turns on Sammy and attacks him, given Henry the distraction he needs to escape by undoing the ropes that are holding him. After his axe breaks trying to destroy the wood and debris in his path, "Bendy" himself materializes before Henry can leave and gives chase. As the walls once again begin to be corrupted with ink just from "Bendy's" presence, Henry barely manages to escape and barricades the door behind him. As he turns away to proceed, Henry sees a can of bacon soup rolling in from around the corner. Henry demands whoever's there to come out and show themselves, only to find that it is Boris himself, seemingly alive and well. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry wakes up from sleep in the Safe House, somewhere that Boris has apparently been living and hiding from "Bendy" in. Evidently, Henry has been hiding out with Boris for some unknown amount of time before deciding to finally find a way out. After giving Boris a bowl of Bacon Soup and retrieving the Safe House door's lever, Henry travels with Boris into the depths of the studio. Henry discovers the entrance to Heavenly Toys, a merchandising section of the studio that he has no memory of. Making his way through the machines and discarded plush toys, he stumbles into a room dedicated to displaying the shorts and toys of Alice Angel, one of the studio's characters. As Alice's signature theme song begins to play, Henry is startled by the appearance of an inky and half-deformed woman, screaming that her name is also [["Alice"|"Alice Angel"]]. After she questions whether Henry is fit to walk among the angels, Henry reunites with Boris and the two search for her after killing Piper, a disfigured member of the gruesomely mutilated Butcher Gang trio. Entering "Alice's" room, Henry and Boris discover numerous corpses of other cartoons all over, many of them being copies of Boris with their hearts removed. "Alice" explains that she has been taking pieces from the other failed cartoon creations in order to make herself "perfect". Claiming that she will help Henry escape if he does favors for her, she sends him out into the complex to find items for her. Along the way, Henry must avoid "Bendy", who frequently appears without warning whenever Henry makes too much noise running. Henry can only escape him by hiding inside the Little Miracle Stations scattered through the halls, or closing the gate after entering the elevator. He also discovers the fate of Norman Polk, the former projectionist of the studio who has now turned into his job role as an ink monster with a projector for a head. A hidden audio log from Henry himself, recorded only two weeks after the studio opened, can also be found. It confirms that Henry helped to set up the studio with Joey as a co-founder. He complains that Joey is only an "ideas man" rather than just a worker and that the constant flow of work has kept him away from a woman named Linda, which is unknown if she was another friend or closely related to Henry in some way. The diary ends with Henry remarking that he's come up with a new cartoon character that he thinks people will love. After doing "Alice"s bidding and finding her required items, she allows Henry to enter the elevator and ascend to the surface. However, just before he reaches the top, "Alice" betrays him and sends the lift falling, screaming that she knows who Henry is and why he has come back to the studio. Yelling that the Boris traveling with him is "the most perfect" one she has seen and that she needs Boris in order to fix her own body. Shortly after the elevator crashes on Level S, mainly the Accounting & Finance location, Boris starts trying to wake Henry up. Although "Alice" soon arrives from the hallway, then snatches Boris into the darkness by force and Henry is left unconscious in the broken remains of the elevator. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After waking up beside the wrecked elevator, Henry begins exploring Level S, discovering the eventual madness and corruption of financial supervisor Grant Cohen. He gets into the nearby archives and finds a way through a door marked "private" by activating certain books on the shelves. After opening the door, Henry's vision distorts for a few seconds, then reverting back. Henry comes to a deep chasm, finds a cable-gondola system to cross it. He repairs the mechanism by using an ink maker to turn the scooped ink into a cog and crosses to the other side. He then enters a long hallway, where he has a vision of hundreds of inky arms reaching out of the walls. He arrives in a shaft where the Ink Machine had previously descended and hears "Alice" speaking to him as he climbs the stairs, taunting him about Boris. At the top of the stairs and entering the lounge, Henry discovers the Lost Ones, a gathering of the humanized ink creatures. He leaves them to enter a vent, and as he crawls through he encounters "Bendy" and a suicidal Lost One. before emerging into a room where he discovers the plans for a Bendy themed amusement park: Bendy Land. Henry opens the door to Storage 9, which he discovers contains various components of Bendy Land, including game booths, various ride parts and freaky costumes, and a haunted house. Henry visits each department off of Bendy Land, finding switches to power up the haunted house and encountering the Butcher Gang, the Projectionist, "Bendy" and a monstrous version of Bertrum Piedmont, the park's chief architect. After powering the haunted house, Henry enters and begins to ride, while "Alice" begins monologuing. After arriving in the house's ballroom, Henry is confronted by Boris, who is now a twisted version of himself, and Henry was forced to battle him. Using another Gent machine, Henry creates a Gent pipe out of "Boris'" inky blood and uses them to end his former friend, much to "Alice's" anger. She then rushes at Henry in a fit of rage and a desperate attempt to kill him herself but is stabbed through the chest before she can do so. After watching her lifeless body collapse to the floor, Henry looks upon the individuals who saved him, who are Allison Angel and Tom. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Henry will continue his journey in the final chapter, as heard in the production trailer from his speaking to someone about something that "Bendy" has. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * As of Chapter 3, Henry's surname is unknown, unlike all the other human characters. ** The same applies to Linda. ** This makes him the only character with an audio log whose surname is not displayed. * Henry does not have a model in the game files to view, most likely due to the game being played from his perspective. ** In addition, Henry does not cast shadows nor leave ink trails after walking in an ink pool. ** Even strangely enough, Henry has no reflection in the mirror at the lavatory of the safehouse from Chapter 3. * theMeatly, the creator of Bendy and the Ink Machine, is the voice of Henry. On the first Q&A video, when asked if theMeatly really voiced Henry, theMeatly jokingly said he could not confirm or deny the answer while using Henry's voice. * Henry is the only character Sammy never mentioned during the Hot Topic Q&A on Twitter, despite numerous fans asking questions about him. This was possibly to avoid giving out spoilers. * Henry seems to be heavily influenced of the real-life animator Ub Iwerks, with both having a similar long-time partnership with Walt Disney as well as being responsible for co-creating both companies' mascots. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Henry has some sound files which only occur in the prototype for Chapter 1: ** He gives a gasp and sigh sound when encountering the Bendy cutout for the first time, expressing his startled emotion. ** His question of who put the Bendy cutout in front of him occurs instantly rather than after approaching it. ** Henry also used to comment "I'm getting the hell out of here!" after encountering "Bendy" when the entire workshop starts flooding. * All of Henry's voice clips in the prototype are slightly higher pitched than in the full release versions and as well lacked faint echoing effects. Chapter 2: The Old Song * There is a bug where Henry's next subtitle along with his "Where the hell did he go?" dialogue are out of sync when rushing to the entrance hall quickly after he finished speaking to try seeking Sammy for help. This was fixed in a patch upon Chapter 4's release. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * In his audio log, Henry mentions he has an idea for a new character. It is unknown if he is referring to an existing character or a character who remains to be seen. * There was a dialogue for Henry which was not used anywhere in this chapter: "What the heck was that?". Chapter 5: The Last Reel * A small countdown series of teaser videos are uploaded in Joey Drew Studios Inc.'s YouTube channel starting on October 3, 2018, with the first video playing a recorded audio of Henry's diary dialogue: Gallery HenryWalk.gif|Henry entering the workshop from the official animated screenshot. CornerMove.gif|Henry moving around a corner from the official animated screenshot. Film.gif|Henry looking at Bendy and the film camera from the official animated screenshot. Walk2.gif|Henry walking toward some Bendy posters from the official animated screenshot. TheMeatlySecret.gif|Henry encountering an Easter Egg of theMeatly. LongFall.gif|Henry falling down into the basement. FlashbackKnockout.gif|Henry before he blackouts. SammyWalking.gif|Henry walking in the inky hall while Sammy's passing by in the pre-updates. SammyHaxs.gif|Henry walking backwards and then getting hit by Sammy in the pre-updates. SunkenRoom.jpg|The room where Henry's audio log can be located. DHCoFf2XUAALveY.jpg|Henry's vision from the pentagram room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Timestamp.png|Henry's name from the punch card stand's stamp. VisionEffectGrain.png|Vision effect grain. Navigation tab pt-br:Henry pl:Henry ru:Henry fr:Henry Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters